


Attention

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Derek wants attention, and he wants it now.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 46





	Attention

It was a slow Saturday night. The children were out, and their parents were home, not in the mood for doing anything. It was just after dinner and the couple was lounging lazily on the living room, with the television set blasting the evening news, but neither of them was really paying attention to it.

Derek was laid on the couch next to Casey, who sat on the armchair, watching her intently as she flicked to the next page in her book, not sparing him a single look. He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as she was seemingly ignoring him.

“Case…” He whined, leaning forward in his seat.

“One moment, Derek, I’m nearly finished with this chapter.” She replied, not taking her eyes off the page.

“The chapter be damned! Do you love it more than you do me? Your darling husband?” He cried out, flopping dramatically across the couch and making grabby hands like a child at her.

“Well, it’s a really good book…” She pondered.

“I’m hurt, Casey. Are you happy now? I’m mortally wounded!” He said, dramatically.

She shook her head derisively. “Just wait a minute, I’m on the last page.”

The man sighed. “I can’t wait one more moment! Please give me attention!”

Casey rolled her eyes. “Derek, honestly, you are such a diva! You are worse than your son when he was a baby.”

“Where do you think he got it from? From his lovesick father, of course!” He asked, petulantly. “We, Venturi men, are all just really, really needy.”

“I can attest to that.” She commented. “Would you admit, then, that your prideful, Devil may care attitude was a front this whole time?”

“Will you stop reading if I do?” He offered with puppy eyes.

She smirked. “Why not? I really should reward good behaviour.”

“Then give me attention! _Please_?” The man bemoaned, doubling the vowels on the last word, just like their son did when he was six.

She finally looked up from her book, rolling her eyes and sighing good-naturedly as she placed her bookmark in and closed it, placing it to one side.

Derek sat up, grinning as he held his arms out to her. “Cuddle me! Love me! Never let me go!”

Rolling her eyes once more, Casey stood up, making her way over to her needy husband, squealing as he grabbed her by the waist as soon as she were close enough and pulling her down onto him.

He smiled wide, now seemingly much happier, as she both settled into the familiar position of being sat on his lap, his arms around she.

She felt him press a kiss to her hairline and she nuzzled her face into his chest. “Not that I am complaining…”

“That’s not complaining?” Derek interrupted her with a petulant smirk.

Casey cleared her throat and continued as if he had not said anything. “Not that I am complaining, but why did you want my attention so badly?”

“I always want your attention, Princess! I just really, really love you. I thought you knew that.” he said cutely, making her heart flutter as she looked up into his golden chestnut eyes.

“Oh, is that right?” She grinned at him, resting her forehead against his.

“Absolutely!” He nodded emphatically, before continuing on with a grin. “In fact, I don’t think I will ever love someone this much again.”

She began closing the gap between their lips as she replied. “Good thing I feel the same, huh?”

“Great thing!” He agreed. “I don’t think I’d be able to put honey on your shampoo for much longer before you started catching up.”

She giggled derisively at herself, in remembrance of one too many mornings trying to wash off the honey from her hair. “You’re a dick, Derek, did anyone ever tell you that?”

“Oh, I definitively am, but you love me.” He smirked, self-sure.

Casey closed the distance between their lips and kissed him passionately. Rather breathlessly, when she broke up, she whispered against his lips, “I sure do.”

“And I love you.” Derek whispered back. “You were talking about dicks and I had an idea, you know?”

“Oh, you did? That is always good news.” The wife smirked at him, glad to have the opportunity.

He nodded. “Good news, it is.”

“And what was that idea of yours?” She twirled her fingers through the still firm chest of her ex-hockey player husband.

He tightened his hold on her waist, pressing her closer against his chest. “Well, since you’re so in love with a dick, do you want to go upstairs, lay down at that huge bed I wanted, wrap ourselves in those cotton sheets you wanted, cuddle for a bit, and then I show you mine. What do you say?”

“I say, this is a very good idea, indeed.” She said and kissed him softly on his mouth.

Derek jumped to his feet and picked up Casey on a bride-carry.

“Der-EK!” She chided. “Let me down! You’ll drop me!”

“Let me see…” He pretended to think about it. “How about no?”

“Derek, let me down right now!” She screamed again.

He laughed, juvenile. “You have that little faith on your husband?”

“Derek, you will hurt yourself. Your knees are not what they used to be. Let me down before we come tumbling down the stairs, please.” She tried to reason, but her husband was stubbornly irreducible.

“The power of love will protect us!” He said and started climbing the stairs.

“Derek, no! Don’t do that!” She shouted.

The man ignored her and climbed up the stairs, one step at a time. His knees really were not what they used to be, indeed, but he managed to get them to the bedroom safely.

“Told you I could do it!” He smirked.

“That you did.” She responded. “Now, what was that idea of yours, again?”

“Here, let me show you.”

They embraced passionately in bed. The night ended up being very long for the two of them.


End file.
